


Нелинейные отношения

by iscalox, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is convinced that Picard and he are in a relationship. That's strange, because Jean-Luc does not remember it. In Russian. This fic was written for Fandom Battle 2016 and initially uploaded anonimously, thus the Star Trek team is listed as my co-author.</p><p>Кью заявляет, что у них с Жан-Люком отношения. Странно, что Жан-Люк ничего не помнит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нелинейные отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - xenya-m.

Бывают дни, когда все идет не так: репликатор выдает кофе вместо «Эрл Грея», Беверли Крашер вызывает на внеплановый медосмотр, адмирал Нечаева устраивает разнос, да еще и корабль ференгов пытается проскользнуть на территорию Федерации, чтобы заключить сомнительную сделку.  
  
Примерно такой день и случился у Жан-Люка. Он даже не удивился, когда, вернувшись в каюту после бесконечного совещания, застал там Кью — это казалось подходящим завершением очень плохого дня.  
  
У Кью, судя по всему, настроение тоже было так себе: он бегал из угла в угол, насупившись и сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Кью, что тебе нужно? — спросил Жан-Люк, устало сев за стол.  
  
Кью бросил на него злобный взгляд:  
  
— И он еще спрашивает! Нет, это совершенно невыносимо! Ты способен свести с ума даже кью, Пикард!  
  
— Тогда, может быть, тебе стоит найти для общения кого-то другого?  
  
— Значит так, Пикард? — Кью подошел к столу и возмущенно уставился на Жан-Люка сверху вниз. — Значит, ты все же меня бросаешь? Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы сделать наши отношения удобными для такого примитивного существа, как ты, а вместо благодарности получаю от ворот поворот из-за сущего пустяка?!  
  
— «Отношения», Кью? «Бросаю»? О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
  
— Наши отношения, Жан-Люк, — Кью закатил глаза. — Ну, знаешь, секс, любовь, пикники в романтических уголках галактики и все такое. Не припоминаешь, нет?  
  
Последнюю фразу Кью произнес с таким сарказмом, будто Жан-Люк и правда должен был все это помнить. Жан-Люк на всякий случай мысленно пересчитал предыдущие встречи с Кью: экзамен человечества у станции «Фарпойнт»; дурацкая военная игра, чтобы завлечь в континуум Райкера; знакомство с боргом и, наконец, попытка Кью, ставшего человеком, спастись от своих врагов на «Энтерпрайзе». Ни один из этих эпизодов Жан-Люк не назвал бы особенно приятным, но, к счастью, хотя бы секс, любовь и пикники они в себя не включали.  
  
— К большому своему облегчению, и правда не припоминаю, — ответил он. — Мы встречались всего четыре раза, Кью, и никаких отношений между нами не было и нет — не то чтобы любовных, а даже и дружеских. Так может, все-таки объяснишь, что происходит?  
  
— Жан-Люк, ты невозможен! — воскликнул Кью, всплеснув руками. — Ну как ты можешь быть таким линейным? Ты даже не пытаешься выйти за рамки привычного! К чему эти занудство, упрямство и закоснелость взглядов? Не будь так примитивен! Если не в состоянии вспомнить, хотя бы подумай немного!  
  
Жан-Люк возмущенно посмотрел на Кью, собираясь возразить, что не обязан — да и не хочет — размышлять над странными загадками, но вдруг вспомнил их последнюю встречу. В тот раз Кью заявил, что во всей вселенной у него нет никого, больше похожего на друга, чем Жан-Люк.  
  
Жан-Люк не воспринял это всерьез — потому что самого Кью считал если и не врагом, то уж точно большой неприятностью.  
  
Но что, если Кью говорил правду? Что, если все дело в нелинейности, и та встреча была для Кью не третьей, а двадцать пятой, сотой или тысячной? Будучи всемогущим существом, Кью наверняка не зависел от потока времени. Что, если в будущем они и правда превратились в друзей? Идея казалась невероятной, но порой в жизни случаются и более странные вещи. И что, если сейчас Кью тоже не врет, и в далеком будущем они стали любовниками?  
  
У Жан-Люка внутри все похолодело. Неужели его воля так слаба, что он поддался сиюминутным желаниям? Еще в их позапрошлую встречу Жан-Люк заметил, что привычка Кью вторгаться в личное пространство возбуждает больше, чем следовало бы. А затем, когда Кью стал человеком, во всем зависящим от Жан-Люка, он несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что такая смена ролей… волнует. Однажды Жан-Люк даже позволил себе пофантазировать о беспомощном Кью, привязанном к кровати, — но только один раз и совсем недолго. Конечно, это были праздные мысли — Жан-Люк прекрасно понимал, что в реальности отношения с Кью невозможны. Кью был безответственным, эгоистичным и непредсказуемым существом; вступить с ним в связь значило бы подвергнуть риску корабль и команду. На такое Жан-Люк никогда бы не пошел. Или пошел бы?  
  
Перед глазами Жан-Люка сама собой нарисовалась чудовищная картина: вот они с Кью, злобно хохоча, несутся сквозь космос.  
  
— Ну что, над кем поиздеваемся сегодня? — спрашивает Кью, повернувшись к Жан-Люку и расплывшись в ухмылке.  
  
— Давай навестим этого дурака, Райкера, — он достал меня, еще когда я был капитаном на «Энтерпрайз», — отвечает Жан-Люк. — Думаю, стоит преподать ему урок! Может, превратим его в триббла?  
  
— Отличная мысль, — восхищается Кью. — Так мы и Ворфу насолим! Ты снова меня удивляешь, Жан-Люк, — никогда бы не подумал, что в тебе таится столько любви к издевательствам над примитивными видами!  
  
— Мне приходилось ее скрывать, — скромно пожимает плечами Жан-Люк. — Трудно издеваться над низшими формами, когда ты и сам принадлежишь к одной из них.  
  
Жан-Люк содрогнулся. Нет, все не могло быть настолько плохо. В отличие от Кью у Жан-Люка были твердые моральные принципы, он был в этом уверен. Ну, почти.  
  
— Так ты из будущего? — спросил он упавшим голосом.  
  
— Ты догадался! — воскликнул Кью и плюхнулся на стол. — А ведь можешь, когда захочешь! Я знал, что ты не так туп, как кажешься!  
  
— Я именно так туп, как кажусь, — пробормотал Жан-Люк себе под нос, — если пошел на отношения с существом, которое считает меня тупым.  
  
— Хм, занятный парадокс! — протянул Кью.  
  
— Не вижу ничего занятного, Кью. Ни в парадоксе, ни в том, что я вдруг вступил в отношения с тобой, и ни в том, что ты решил прийти сюда из будущего — после ссоры со мной, я так полагаю?  
  
Кью насупился.  
  
— Но в будущем ты отказался меня слушать, — ответил он обиженно. — Прогнал, сказав, что не хочешь видеть. И куда мне еще оставалось идти? Не в собственное же будущее — так я узнаю, чем все закончится, и жить станет совершенно неинтересно.  
  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Жан-Люк, и Кью, очевидно, не ожидавший согласия, удивленно на него уставился. — Нет, правда. Сейчас, догадавшись, что ждет меня впереди, я тоже почувствовал, что полностью утратил тягу к жизни.  
  
— Ха! Очень смешно, — Кью фыркнул и отвернулся. — Значит, сама мысль об отношениях со мной ввергает тебя в тоску, Пикард? И ты думаешь, меня это расстраивает? Да ничего подобного! Я буду только рад избавиться от твоих многочасовых занудных лекций. «Кью, не делай того, Кью, не делай этого, Кью, геноцид неприемлем, даже если это раса полоумных кровожадных дебилов, пожирающих на завтрак собственных детей. Кью, верни планеты туда, где взял, и расставь в том же порядке, хотя они совершенно не сочетаются по цвету! Кью, прекрати вмешиваться в дела Федерации, иначе никакого секса сегодня вечером…» Моя жизнь была в разы легче, пока я с тобой не связался! Я был свободен! Я мог творить, что хочу!  
  
— За исключением тех мелочей, из-за которых могут выгнать из континуума, — сказал Жан-Люк, чувствуя, как паника постепенно отступает.  
  
Конечно, будущее все еще представлялось если не темным, то, по крайней мере, очень странным. Но из слов Кью следовало, что отношения у них были не такими односторонними, как вообразил Жан-Люк. Это не Кью переманил его на сторону хаоса, полностью подчинив своей воле, а Жан-Люк установил правила для Кью. И если Кью им по большей части следовал, значит, не хотел лишиться того, что имел. Жан-Люк внимательно посмотрел на Кью и только сейчас понял, что тот выглядит скорее расстроенным, чем злым. Глаза у него казались подозрительно мокрыми.  
  
— Ты сегодня прямо фонтан остроумия! Да, за исключением мелочей — и это действительно мелочи, Жан-Люк! По сравнению с теми совершенно нелепыми условиями, которые ты выставил для меня! «Не раздражай Ворфа!» Да как это возможно — я бешу его одним своим видом! Мне что, вообще не появляться на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы случайно не испортить настроение твоей дорогой тренированной обезьянке?  
  
Голос у Кью сорвался. Жан-Люк вздохнул, вдруг почувствовав неуместное желание утешить Кью. Хотя, может быть, и уместное — честно говоря, как вести себя в такой ситуации, он совершенно не представлял.  
  
— Этого я не говорил, — пояснил он мягко. — Но, Кью, объясни мне одну вещь. Как я — примитивное и тупое существо — вообще смог заставить тебя придерживаться каких-то правил?  
  
Кью насупился еще больше, став похожим на гигантского воробья.  
  
— Не задавай дурацких вопросов, Пикард! Ты сам прекрасно знаешь как — сказал, что никаких отношений не будет, если я не пойду на уступки. И что ты никогда не свяжешься с существом, ставящим себя выше человеческой морали! Как будто эта твоя мораль — непоколебимый абсолют. Как мало ты понимаешь!  
  
— Но зачем тебе отношения со мной?  
  
Кью бросил на Жан-Люка быстрый взгляд.  
  
— Легко тебе спрашивать, — пробурчал он. — Ты так долго подавлял свои желания, что вообще перестал сознавать, что они у тебя есть. К тому же, все силы твоего слабенького мозга уходят на морализаторство — на сексуальные фантазии мощности уже не хватает. А каково мне, существу, способному силой мысли сотворить вселенную? Я не могу так просто отвлечься!  
  
— То есть ты так сильно хотел заняться со мною сексом… — начал Жан-Люк удивленно, но Кью не дал ему договорить:  
  
— Конечно нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь, Пикард? Я — кью, самое развитое существо во вселенной. Тот примитивный этап развития, когда физическое влечение играло какую-то роль, мы прошли миллиарды миллиардов лет назад, — Кью замолчал, уставившись на свои руки. — Да и о каком физическом влечении вообще может идти речь, если у меня нет настоящего тела? То, что ты видишь перед собой — иллюзия. Я согласился на секс лишь потому, что излишне потакал твоим примитивным животным инстинктам. Мы, кью, находим привлекательным интеллект, внутреннюю сущность, силу характера, но никак не тело! Вот что нас цепляет — цельность личности, внутренний стержень.  
  
— Тогда я ничего не понимаю, — солгал Жан-Люк, хотя дело обстояло ровным счетом наоборот: он с каждой минутой все яснее сознавал, что происходит на самом деле. Картина складывалась удивительная, почти невероятная, но Жан-Люк давно привык к тому, что в космосе можно натолкнуться на самые странные вещи — даже на кью, влюбленного в человека. Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал странное предвкушение. Было что-то поразительно лестное в том, что объектом внимания всемогущего существа стал именно он.  
  
Вероятно, стоило поговорить об этом с советником Трой, а то так и до комплекса бога недалеко, решил про себя Жан-Люк, а вслух сказал:  
  
— Что же тогда тебе нужно от меня? Ведь разум у меня — примитивный, мышление — неразвитое, да еще и это постоянное морализаторство…  
  
— Ну, может быть, твой разум не так примитивен, как я говорил, — едва слышно промямлил Кью. — И, может быть даже, твоя личность не столь убога, как я дал понять. И в тебе можно найти что-то привлекательное — если постараться.  
  
— Но во вселенной миллиарды существ, гораздо более развитых, чем я. Я думаю, найти кого-нибудь поинтереснее тоже не составит тебе никакого труда…  
  
Кью резко вскочил на ноги:  
  
— Я знал, что зря сюда пришел! — воскликнул он. — Опять твои идиотские вопросы! Да какая разница, Пикард! Я просто выбрал тебя, вот и все!  
  
— Сядь, Кью, — сказал Жан-Люк, и тот послушно опустился на стол. — Я не понимаю, чего ты хотел добиться, когда появился здесь, но в любом случае могу дать тебе совет. В конце концов, я прекрасно знаю, что мне нравится, и не думаю, что в будущем мои вкусы сильно изменились. Но для начала давай уточним. Значит, мы стали… любовниками, так?  
  
Произносить это слово, подразумевая Кью, было странно, очень странно. Почти так же странно, как давать советы об отношениях с самим собой. На секунду Жан-Люка охватило искушение дать Кью самый нелепый и вредный совет — такой, после которого их связь станет невозможна. Но нет, решать за кого-то он не в праве — даже если этим кем-то был он сам из будущего. И даже если решения этот кто-то принимал совсем не такие, как сегодняшний Жан-Люк.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— И поссорились, так?  
  
— Гм.  
  
— А если быть более точным, я тебя прогнал.  
  
— Меня нельзя прогнать, — мрачно сказал Кью. — Я всемогущ. Я ушел потому, что сам захотел.  
  
— Ну хорошо, ты ушел сам — после того, как будущий я попросил тебя об этом.  
  
— Я всего лишь назвал Ворфа имбецилом — только и всего. А ты закатил мне истерику. «Я не могу встречаться с тем, кто не уважает мою команду, Кью!» Как вообще можно так заводиться из-за мелочей?  
  
— Итак, будущий я отказался с тобой говорить, и ты отправился в прошлое.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Ну что ж, если я все правильно понял, то вот мой совет, Кью. Отправляйся обратно в будущее, извинись передо мной и пообещай больше не задирать Ворфа. Думаю, что тебя прощу — вряд ли я и правда брошу тебя из-за такой мелочи. Если, конечно, она не стала последней каплей.  
  
Кью вздохнул:  
  
— Но почему виноват всегда я?  
  
— Думаю, это потому, что виноват всегда ты. Кстати, пару минут назад ты хорошо сказал о привлекательности интеллекта и силы характера. Попробуй объяснить то же будущему мне. Уверен, ему… то есть мне, это понравится больше, чем постоянные замечания о том, как люди примитивны. И большая просьба — постарайся быть немного линейнее. Так наши отношения станут гораздо проще.  
  
— Ты невыносим, просто невыносим! Значит, я должен выворачиваться наизнанку, чтобы тебе угодить, а ты даже в таких мелочах, как нелинейность, не идешь мне навстречу? Что за узость взглядов!  
  
— Хочешь отношений со мной — привыкай, — пожал плечами Жан-Люк. — В конце концов, это ты всемогущее существо. Именно ты в силах измениться так, чтобы наши отношения стали возможными — измениться как физически, так и ментально. Мне сделать это гораздо труднее в силу ограниченной природы.  
  
Кью снова вздохнул, но вид у него теперь был почти спокойный.  
  
— Пожалуй, в этом есть смысл, Пикард. Ну что ж, я пойду. Еще увидимся! Но если твой на редкость примитивный и банальный совет не сработает, то я вернусь, так и знай!  
  
На мгновенье его силуэт вспыхнул белым светом, а затем Кью исчез. Жан-Люк сжал переносицу пальцами. В каюте стояла благословенная тишина, которую нарушало лишь привычное гудение корабельных двигателей. Жан-Люк немного подождал — на случай, если Кью вернется, — а затем встал и направился в спальню.  
  
Как оказалось, тишина была обманчивой. На кровати Жан-Люка вольготно раскинулся Кью, а на коленях у Кью — кукла в форме капитана Звездного флота. Жан-Люк присмотрелся повнимательнее. Нет, это была не кукла, а ребенок. Маленький мальчик с темными вьющимися волосами — такими же, как у самого Кью.  
  
— Кью, — упавшим голосом произнес Жан-Люк. — Ты вернулся.  
  
— Вернулся? О чем ты, Жан-Люк? Ладно, не важно. — Кью опустил мальчика на кровать, а сам поднялся и подошел к Жан-Люку вплотную. — У меня к тебе маленькая просьбочка, совсем незначительная. Я знаю, что ты не любишь детей, Жан-Люк, но не мог бы ты сделать исключение ради меня и посидеть с Кью? Только сегодня? Мой сын — образец послушания. Он не доставит тебе никаких неприятностей, совершенно никаких, я тебя уверяю! Ну так что, Жан-Люк? Выручишь меня? Клянусь, что в будущем никогда не стану просить о таком, но сегодня у меня просто нет выхода!  
  
Только сейчас Жан-Люк заметил, что Кью выглядит не совсем так, как когда появился в каюте в первый раз. Он казался старше, и волос у него стало меньше, чем было. Да и форма на нем была странного фасона. Неужели кью тоже стареют? Но ведь сам Кью сказал, что его тело — иллюзия. Значит, он изменил свой возраст специально, но зачем? Едва задав этот вопрос самому себе, Жан-Люк тут же понял, как на него ответить. Это был другой Кью. То есть тот же, но из другого времени.  
  
Жан-Люк прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза рукой. Нет, сегодняшний день был не просто неудачным, а невероятно, фантастически, возмутительно плохим.  
  
— А в прошлом, Кью? — спросил он вслух.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты ведь из будущего, я правильно понял? Значит, наверняка уже просил меня посидеть с ребенком. Полагаю, что в какой-то момент я отказал, и тебе не осталось ничего иного, кроме как отправиться в прошлое и попросить меня там.  
  
Кью смутился.  
  
— Ну, может быть, так все и было, — признал он. — Но формально я не солгал — я и правда не буду больше просить тебя об этом в будущем. Ведь я это уже сделал.  
  
Что ж, возможно, что-то хорошее сегодня и произошло. В этот раз логику событий Жан-Люк уловил гораздо быстрее, а значит, у него уже появился навык нелинейного общения. Правда, Жан-Люк многое отдал бы за то, чтобы этот навык больше ему никогда не пригодился.  
  
— Знаешь, Кью, — сказал он, — я считаю, что нам надо поговорить.  
  
— Опять? Ты всегда хочешь «поговорить», Жан-Люк. Это утомляет! Может быть, хоть в этот раз мы обойдемся без занудства?  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Жан-Люк и снова направился к столу. — Садись, Кью. Нам нужно обсудить нелинейные отношения.


End file.
